Uchiha Four
by Maybelle-And-Nightmare
Summary: One dark and stormy night our lives were changed forever. By Our older brother that is. We hate him. But we should introduce ourselves first. We're Rika and Sia Uchiha and this is our story. GaaOC SasuSaku NejiOC ShikaTem KibaIno NaruHina KankTen.
1. Prologue

**Hello, everyone.**

A/N:OK WHAT THE HELL THIS THING WON'T SAVE THE UNDERLINING...er nevermind. Nightmare here, bringing you ANOTHER story that Maybelle and I are collaborating on. I really like this one; I got to insert my OC, Rika, in here. Rika's ALSO an Uchiha, I just don't use her very often (Maybelle asked permission to use Rika for _In the Shadows of Dark Alleys_, so don't go crushin' on her, OK?) but this was an oppurtunity both of us couldn't pass up. We know we shouldn't be starting a new story, because I need to go write some oneshots, plus a maybe-future NejiSaku small multi-chaptered story, and Maybelle's got, like, EIGHT stories she has to finish (she's such a procrastinator, she starts things and never finishes them or takes FOREVA to do so) but, here we are, so MEH! -coughs- Anyways, I hope that that explanation suits you guys and that you enjoy this story. Oh, YES, please tell us if you're interested and want us to continue, because, if you don't, we'll just abandon this fic and leave it here until we have time to pick it back up, and you guys don't want that, do you? No, that's what I thought.

Disclaimer: We own nothing, you may but those portable lawyers back in your pockets, thank you.

**_Uchiha Four_**

**Prologue.**

_One dark and stormy night, our lives were changed forever…_

No, not quite right. Hmmm, let's try that again…

_One dark, cloudless, red night, our lives were torn apart and ruined forever…_

By Itachi, our older brother, that is. Mahn we hate him.

He really is a big jerk. We mean, his BETRAYAL?? Totally out of line!

Blood EVERYWHERE, messed up, strewn dead bodies with cut up faces…

We'll never be the same.

But we're getting ahead of ourselves. We should introduce ourselves first…

Hi, we're Rika and Sia Uchiha, and this is our story.

* * *

_A/N: Wow, Nightmare wrote a lot. I hope you guys all read that. Anyways, that's so true, what she wrote. So please tell us if you want us to continue or not, its all up to you guys, OK? Good. Oh and by the way for the first few chapters it will center around Sia and Rika, and then some actual Naruto characters will appear. We do have to give you the background oh where they've been all this time, 'cha? Oh and yes we'll try to fit this into the Naruto timeline as best as possible, bu about after the chuunin exams-no, after when they rescue Gaara, then the timeline will change. So, please, on ur way out, leave us a review but NOT a flame if ur going to flame us go flame someone else, OK? Good, we're on the same page then._

**Ja ne,**

**Maybelle-And-Nightmare**


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello, everyone. We got a review telling us that it was too short...we know. That was the prologue, it was SUPPOSED to be short. Anyways, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke appear in this chapter, we introduced the Naruto cast sooner than we thought, eh heh heh._

_Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto, or the plot up until after Gaara gets rescued (which is a far way off tho). We own Rika and Sia, however._

**Uchiha Four**

**Chapter One.**

_Rika._

Ever since Itachi killed the whole clan, life has been different.

OH, its not like both of us were there when it happened-no, my sister and I were far, far away in the land of Waves.

Sometimes, I wonder, if we had been there, would we have been able to stop him? Sia says no, we would've just gotten killed too. We were young-both of us just eleven years old.

All of them, killed. Gone.

And there is, was, nothing we could do. Ever.

We can't bring them back-and it hurts.

So much.

Sia and I live in The Village Hidden in the Dark Forest, the hush-hush shinobi village for the Land of Waves.

"Rika? Rika? Helloooo?" Sia waved a hand in front of my face, smiling. "C'mon, we gotta go! We have to leave soon if we want to make it on time for the chuunin exams!"

My eyes slid up to my sister's face. "…Chuunin…? Oh. Right. Let's go, then."

"Let's go meet up with Hennan and sensei then," Sia said.

I nodded. I rose from my seat and strode into the bathroom, grabbing a hair tie and pulling my hair up.

"Hey, Rika," Sia said, leaning on the bathroom door. "Keeping your Sharingan hidden is important. We don't want anyone in Kohona to know who we are."

My eyes gazed into hers. "Right. You lucky girl, you. You don't have Sharingan so you don't have to worry."

Sia smirked. While I might have gotten the Sharingan, she got the famous Uchiha glare and smirk. The whole 'I am so better than you' aura I guess is what I'm trying to say. Her green eyes didn't match up with the regular Uchiha onyx, a birth "defect" (according to our damn father, whose importance was measured in how many of his four kids had Sharingan).

"I like it better this way," She admits softly, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

Out of the two of us, she looks more like an Uchiha. Her hair his midnight black and her skin is really pale, and, of course, she has her green eyes.

My hair is a mixture of red and black; I added the red streaks to keep myself from getting noticed. My eyes are onyx and my kin is pale, but not as pale as Sia'.

"C'mon,' She says, lightly pulling on my tunic, "Let's go. Sensei's going to be mad…"

I nod, setting down the brush and following Sia, both of u grabbing our packs.

I lock the door after us and look towards my sister. "Ready, Sia?"

"Whenever you are, Rika," She smiles.

"OK than. Let's go."

_Sia._

When its just the two of us, we're really chatty. However, when you throw Hennan and Sensei into the mix, it's dead silent.

As it is now.

Rika looks at me, and I can tell that she's so tense and nervous, especially because we are only a yards away from Konoha.

I smile a tiny bit, but my hand over hers for the briefest second, and wink.

She doesn't smile, but her whole aura lights up.

"Listen everyone," Sensei says, and we immediately pay attention to him. "Rika. Sia. Do not, by any means, let anything slip that could prove your…_existence. _The Hokage knows, but that's it. Your real identities will be released during the third part of the exam-if you get that far, _which you must_. DO I make myself clear?"

"Hai sensei," I say.

"Hnn," Rika says.

"Hennan."

"Hai sensei?" Hennan says in that deep voice of his that makes all the girls in our village want to faint.

"Keep your abilities a secret; do I make myself clear?"

"Hai sensei."

"Good. Let's go."

The four of us walk up to the Konoha gates, flashing our passports to the guards there. They nodded, opening the gates, letting us in.

Back to our home.

Rika makes this noise in the back of her throat and Hennan and I look at her, Hennan worried, myself, a blank gaze-but I'm worried inside.

"Calm down," Hennan says.

"You three,' Sensei turns to look at us. "Stay together. Take a look around, familiarize yourselves with the terrain…"

_Hennan, just stay with Rika and Sia. You two…re-familiarize yourselves, OK?_

"Hai sensei," We say.

_Will do._

The three of us turn on our heels, and sensei disappears with a poof.

Hennan looks at my sister and I. "Help me out, will you?" He says with just the hint of a smirk.

"Yeah," I say.

We're walking again, passing civilians and ninjas alike. Everyone's looking at us weird because of the tree and moon symbol on our headbands-Hennan's on his forehead, Rika's tied around her neck, and mine tied around my hair.

"They're staring," Rika whispers.

Hennan and I both smirk. "Let them," I say, and she nods. We continue walking, and after ten minutes, we reach a bridge.

"TEME!"

"Hnn. Dobe,' A cool voice says, and shivers run down my spine. I look at Rika, and she's got the same look on her face-horror.

"Will you two quit it?' A female voice asks.

"Hnn. The dobe would never make it through the chuunin exams,' The cool voice says again.

"WAS THAT A CHALLENGE, TEME??" The loud male screams.

"You'll be eating my dust," The cool voice promises.

"You guys…"

We turn a corner, and come face-to-face with a Konoha team. I swear my heart literally stops and all the blood rushes from my face.

_Holy crap…is that…??_

_Rika._

Sia looks like a ghost, Hennan looks confused, and I…

I've no idea what emotion I should be feeling right now.

The Konoha team stops their fighting, turns around, and our gazes meet.

There's a blond wearing orange-the loud male voice-a female with pink hair, and a male with dark black-and-blue hair with cool onyx eyes-the cool voice.

My heart starts thudding in my chest as my onyx eyes lock with his.

I swear in my head, still at a loss for words.

_Is that…could it be…??_

'WHO ARE YOU??" The blond thunders, pointing at us with accusing fingers. "AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN OUR VILLAGE??"

"We're visiting," Sia replies coolly, flicking her hair back. "We're here for the chuunin exams."

The cool male's eyes are still locked with mine. He looks disgusted. I try to bite back words, but nothing's working. "What are you staring at??" I snap, my eyes darkening and narrow, Sharingan fighting to rise.

"Rika…" Hennan warns me coolly.

"Tch," I mumble, snapping my gaze from the black-haired male who looks so much like Rika and I. "Asshole."

Now he looks interested.

The pink-haired female looks friendly. She smiles. "What village are you guys from?"

"Village Hidden in the Dark Forest," Hennan replies. "It's in Wave Country."

'Wave contry…?" The blond looks confused. Then he brightens. "You mean the land of waves? WE WERE JUST THERE!"

"Dobe calm down."

"Sasuke-kun…" The female says. "Could you be a little bit nicer…??"

"Tch," Sasuke says, looking away.

My eyes and Sia's meet. _Sasuke…could this be our younger brother? Did he survive??_

I try my best to smile. "Well, it's nice to meet you…My name's Rika," I say, offering my hand to the pink-haired female.

She brightens from her disappointed state. "Sakura. Sakura Haruno," She smiles. "My teammates are Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha."

_Uchiha…!! It IS him!! _I try to hide my astonishment. "This is Sia, my sister, and Hennan Canna."

"Pleasure to meet you," Hennan nods, and Sia smiles.

"IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto shouts.

"Dobe be quiet," Sasuke broods.

"TEME! I AM NOT A DOBE!"

"Yes you are, dobe."

I sigh, rolling my eyes. Typical Uchiha behavior…tch.

I look at Sia. "Well, this is going to be interesting," I say. Sakura, and Hennan nod, but only Sia knows what I mean.

"Yeah," She says, calmly meeting my gaze. "It is."

_Should we tell him??_

A/N: Hiya, everyone! Well, Maybelle and I hope that you enjoyed it. Please tell us your thoughts, and NO FLAMES!!

**Ja ne,**

**Maybelle-And-Nightmare**

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello, everyone, Maybelle here...Thank you to those of u who reviewed, um, that would be: sakurasasukeromancelover (er, OK, definately), sasusaku0129 (not yet, sorry) and waveblader213 (...thank u??). So, anyways, yes, thanks. -cough- There is a little more talking between Rika and Sia in this chapter, so you'll get to see how they react to each other in this chapter. They're like any other sisters...er except that they have ninja skills. Erm. Yeah. Anyway, also, their appearances (clothing wise) is shown in this chapter. So, please, everyone, don't forget to review after the chapter is over, that makes us really, really, really happy, nya. _

_Disclaimer: Right now, we only own Rika and Sia. Yeah...thats not a lot...TT..._

**_Uchiha Four_**

**Chapter Two.**

_Sia._

Rika shakes her head once, calmly. "Hmmm," She says.

_No. Not right now._

Sakura is looking between the two of us, and I flash her a cover-up smile.

"SASUKE-KUN!!" A voice shrieks, and something latches onto our fellow Uchiha…

Although he doesn't know it.

Rika raises an eyebrow, looking at me curiously as if I would know why there's this blond girl on Sasuke.

My own eyebrow raises as well.

"Ino-pig," Sakura growls.

The blond, Ino, lets go of Sasuke to stare at Sakura. "Forehead girl," She growls right back.

I chuckle, catching Ino's attention. She looks at me. "Who's this?" She sniffs, raising her head to sneer down at me. I smirk, letting the full feature of it creep over my face. Rika shakes her head, Naruto looks confused, Sakura looks astonished…and Sasuke…he just looks…

Werided out.

Er…yeah…maybe smirking wasn't such a good idea…

"My name's…none of your business," I say calmly. "C'mon. Let's go…I'm getting tired of these people," I turn on my heel, Hennan following. Rika shoots Sakura a smile, and than follows after me.

"Nice going," She murmurs into my ear as we walk away from them. "Now it'll be all weird next time we see them."

"Whatever," I mumble, rolling my eyes as we walk back towards the gate.

_Rika._

The air seems to change in temperature, and I rub my arms, looking at Sia, wondering if there's something wrong with me or what.

Her eyes widen slightly and her teeth chatter as she passes a guy with flaming red hair and green eyes. He glances back, and the three of our glances meet. My whole body freezes, and I go numb, my arms frozen in place, eyes wide and barely breathing. Sia looks just as shocked as I do.

The red-headed male smirks, breaks his gaze from ours, and continues on his way, leading his teammates.

Everything warms up, and I let go of the breath I'd been holding, my eyes meeting my sister's.

I shake my head, trying to calm my fast-beating heart. I suck in abreath, close my eyes for a second, count to ten, and sigh in relief when my breath returns to me normally.

The three of us continue to walk around until we bump into sensei, who guides us to our rooms while we're here.

I collapse on a bed, sighing deeply. I roll over, and look at Sia.

"This is going to be interesting," I say.

She nods, having just finished unpacking. She sits cross-legged on the other bed, green eyes coolly meeting mine.

"This is a good opportunity to find out about other villages," She reminds me. "Let's pay attention."

I nod, rolling back onto my back and stretching my body out. "Mmmm," I agree.

Sia looks at me with a sisterly-loving eye. "Rika…you're silly."

"I know. That's why you love me," I tease her, staring up at the ceiling.

She giggles. "Silly girl…"

I smirk. "Yup."

"Oh, c'mon, you can smirk better than that, can't you??"

"…Shut up," I snap, blushing.

She continues to prod on. "You're a…well, _y'know._ You should know how to smirk better then that."

"Go to hell," I mumble.

A smirk lifts her face and she sneers, "I believe we are already there, _darling._"

Groaning, I grab a pillow and throw it at her. "Quit messing with me," I snarl.

"But it's fun," She protests.

"Hnn."

'Oh, c'mon, don't use the 'Hnn' on me! You know I'm the 'Hnn' master."

I refuse to speak, just roll over and half-heartedly glare at her.

She laughs.

_Sia._

Messing with Rika is so much fun; I've decided this a long time ago and this thought is currently being reinforced in my brain as I smirk, watching my sister not even ATTEMPT to full-glare at me.

"You lack hatred, sis," I say, quoting…_him._

She throws another pillow at me. "Let's not go there," She mumbles, burying her face into the covers.

"That's why we came here, though," I fight back. I know we'll have to talk about it some time while we're here-once with Sasuke, when we actually tell him, and once before that.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," Rika murmurs into the covers.

"Rika, we HAVE to! We just returned to our-"

"SHUT UP!' She yells, and, for the third time, a pillow flies across the room and hits me, full in the face. "I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!"

The door opens, and we both turn, pulling out kunai, to stop an intruder.

But its only Hennan, looking a little…odd.

"Are you two OK? Sensei and I heard fighting," He says.

"We're fine," Rika snaps. "Leave."

Hennan looks at me for confirmation, and I nod once.

As the door slips back into place, I turn to Rika. "Rika you need to keep your voice down," I hiss at her. "You never know who could be listening."

"Oh I don't care," She snaps. "The Hokage knows, so the whole village will know eventually, and even people from outside the country-we'll be gone in about two months, so I really _don't care_ and I think this whole secrecy thing is _stupid_."

"You know why we have to do it though," I say, tossing her pillows back. She grabs one, folds her arms around it, and lets her legs hang off her bed.

"Yeah…"

We're silent for about five minutes before she speaks up. "I'm sorry, Sia…I'm all nervous and my hackles are raised and I'm so tense and-"

I smile at her, placing a finger to my lips. "I know," I say, and instantly we've made up.

Thanks to the silent sister communication abilities.

_Rika._

The next day is a hassle, a real hassle. Sensei wakes us up with a triple knock to our door, followed by a harsh greeting that makes me want to throw a kunai through the wall.

Which, unfortunately, I can't do.

Grr.

I fall out of my bed and lay on the floor for a few seconds before Sia lands on top of me.

"Oops, sorry sis," She says, rolling off me and getting up. She heads for her closet, looking through all her clothes with a serious eye.

I just groan, get up, and head for my closet. I grab a long-sleeved red top with "bell sleeves", black shorts, tall red ninja sandals, and my head band, which I tie around my neck. I brush out my hair, and wrap it into a bun, sticking senbon needles into my hair with practiced ease. I walk into the bathroom, stare into the bathroom, and let my Sharingan flicker into view, smiling viciously.

"Rika are you ready?" Sia walks in. She's wearing green shorts, a black-and-white kimono-like top, and black sandals, her headband tied around her hair, as she smiles, one of her rare, real smiles.

I smile, too. "Yes." I deactivate my Sharingan and turn to her.

We walk out of the bathroom and into our room, checking for things we might've missed. Once we're done with that, we head out the door.

Neither of us bother to pick up a weapons pouch-neither of us need one.

_I hope everyone's ready for us,_ I think, grinning evilly the whole time.

"Let's go get 'em," Sia says as we join Hennan in the foyer.

"Let's."

* * *

A/N: Nightmare here! Heya, guys. We'd really like more reviews, so...please review! Obviously...-coughs- Yup OK I'm done with that. Anyways, if u were confused, the red-head mentioned was Gaara, and his team was Temari and Kankuro, and the blond (if u were REALLY confused...andor dumb...NOT THAT I'M CALLING U DUMB! Just sayin') who glomped Sasuke...ya u guessed it Ino ah NO DUH that was a given. Anyways I realize I'm rambling on here, sorry, I'm really hyper for some reason, which is odd considering its late at night where I am.

Until next time,

Nightmare

**Ja ne,**

**Maybelle-And-Nightmare**


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Daaaaaaaamn, Itachi's hawt. Oh, sorry...while we were writing this, we kept taking breaks and looking at pictures of Sasuke and Itachi to...er, for a lack of a better word, _indulge_ our Uchiha tastebuds. Nyanya. Well, anyways, we're back after a looooooong absence. I blame Maybelle...she got grounded...OK OK it was my fault too. Our lives are so busy, and we can hardly ever type because I have five million essays right now and Maybelle's doing a play...I literally flew over to her house this morning, banged on her door, and handed her a written copy of MY chunk of Chapter three, steered her to her computer, and then we put my part in, and typed her parts, and now here we are... -sigh- Anyway, no action...eh well, kinda. Man, I hate the first chuunin exam-I am _SO FREAKIN TEMPTED _to skip it. BUt I can't. -sigh- Oh well...We hope you enjoy this chapter, and...WAITWAITWAIT. Reviewers: SandFumes and sasusaku0129, thank u. EVERYONE ELSE, leave another review, DAMMIT!

Disclaimer; Maybelle has a Gaara plushie; that's the closest thing to Naruto that we own. BUt we own Sia and Rika. That counts for something, right?

**_Uchiha Four_**

**Chapter Three.**

_Sia._

Rika looks just as excited as I do. Her eyes are gleaming and I'm pretty sure mine are, too.

"Oh I'm so excited!" Rika squeals very un-Uchiha like. I sigh.

"Stop it,' I say, pushing her gently. "Starting acting like who you really are."

"I can't," She grins ferally. 'Not when I'm excited….mmm fighting."

I roll my eyes and ignore the stares of Kohona nins.

Hennan, standing next to us, sighs. "When are we going to get to fight?"

Good question.

The three of us are standing in a wooden room. I'm getting really sick of full wood rooms-they bother me.

Too many other shinobi are all gathered around us, and Rika goes from playful to serious in a second, looking around the room at all the other people gathered with us.

"I don't like this," She murmurs. "Too much competition."

"We'll come out on top," Hennan promises, and Rika and I nod.

Feeling rather bored, my eyes dart curiously around the room until they are suddenly locked into a gaze with another person.

A chill sweeps up and down my spine and I fight to control the shiver that's racking my body. The red-haired boy my gaze is locked with smirks, licking his lips loosely.

_Oh, fuck._

My eyes widen slightly and his smirk grows. I think I'm blushing…

I don't know this guy, and he's making me _blush??_

What is wrong with me??

_Rika._

I want to smirk so freakin' much…

My sister is blushing.

This is hilarious.

I put my hand on her shoulder, calling her back to the real world with a gentle smile. "Sia," I whisper. "Look."

She looks.

It's Sasuke we're looking at; he's currently being glomped by that Ino girl. Sakura looks pissed, and Naruto is trying to capture Sakura's attention.

"Well well well," I say. "He IS a ladies-man…wanna bet that he's going to turn out to be a heart-breaker, too?"

"Sure," Sia says, and instantly the bet is sealed. If he turns out to be a heart-breaker, Sia has to do my bidding 'til we get back home to Dark Forest; if he isn't, I have to do Sia's bidding.

We both know he is going to be, though.

Sia just goes with the flow, indulging me.

And vice versa.

"…there are two new villages this year no one really knows about…" A silver-haired teenage says. He's with Sasuke, and Sakura, and Naruto, and Ino, and a bunch of others in the front of the room. 'The Village Hidden in Sound…no one really knows anything about them…they popped up about a year ago…"

I glance around, instantly seeing some Sound nins. Its easy; they've got headbands with musical notes on them.

'…and then there's the Village Hidden in the Dark Forest. I don't know if anyone from that village are participating, they became a village about half a year ago…"

I roll my eyes. _Yeah right. _Dark Forest has been around a loooong time, its just been kept secret.

"No one knows anything about them at all…"

Sia pushes her way through the crowd, stopping before the silver-haired teen. "Care to learn?' She asks, flicking her headband and tilting her head down so he can see the symbol-tree covering part of a moon. 'Or are you just going to stay ignorant…_information collector??_" A smirk finds its way across her cheek.

Silence reigns. Everyone's now staring at her. I push my way to Sia, Hennan right behind her.

"C'mon, ease up a little bit, sis. It's obvious he can't take it," I say, control a smirk with practiced ease, standing right besides my sister, but facing her, so everyone can see my headband around my neck.

_I'm good._

Hennan sighs. "Girls, its obvious everyone thinks we're stupid, and weak, so why don't we wait until the end of the exams, when we win, to prove them wrong?"

"Good idea, Hennan," I say. "Surprise is key."

"Hey, Rika, Sia!" Naruto shouts.

I stare at him. "…Why do you shout…?"

"The dobe is naturally hyper," Sasuke says, rolling his eyes. "He can't stay quiet."

Sia smirks. "Better learn how to do so, little boy, 'cause that's what a ninja's all about." We turn and melt back into the crowd.

"HEY! I'M NOT A LITTLE BOY!" He shouts.

We chuckle.

_POOF!_ "Alright, everyone, enough fighting," A man with scars across his face shouts. Besides him are at LEAST ten other jounins...

Ah, crap.

'Come here, pick a number, and let's get started!" He yells.

Everyone rushes forward, grabs a number, and then waits for further directions.

"Each number corresponds to a different seat. Find your seat!"

I stare down at mine. 58. I weave across the room and find myself seated next to a male Kohona nin with long, chocolate brown hair and white eyes.

Interesting...

"Everyone in their seat?" The man shouts. Everyone nods.

"I'm Ibiki Morino, and I'll be your proctor for your first test…"

Everyone inhales. The room is dead silent. I lean forward in my chair…

"Your first exam is…a written test."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT??"

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it is so short, everyone meh-meh. Life can't be helped...I wish I could just press a 'pause' button, go finish all my stories, and then press the 'play' button again. Oh I wish we had rewind too...damn global warming...Anyways, don't forget to review-but NOT a flame. We will, of course, have to twist around plot details. It is irrevocable, I suppose. Oh well._

_Until next time, _

_Maybelle_

**Ja ne,**

**Maybelle-And-Nightmare**


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey, everyone, sorry for the long delay. I can't talk... rawrgh I was on a loooooooong family vaca thing. I hate my family now. And Maybelle...well, she was stuck somewhere where I never, ever, ever want to go. Sigh. Anyways-chapter four! It only took forever! By the way, we're putting Evilosity on hold until we get new ideas and we're going to post a trail first chapter for a story Maybelle calls _The Amazing Lives of the Maidens of West Academy, _or, for short, _The Maidens of West Academy. _So that first chapter may go up? I WARN YOU: IT IS VERY, VERY, VERY RANDOM. It jumps, like, constantly. It's only going to be a trail run, so, yeah...

Disclaimer: We. OWN. nothing!

* * *

_**Uchiha Four**_

**Chapter Four.**

_Sia._

Everyone's grumbling, not amused. _Written exams? _Everyone in this room is a ninja, we shouldn't be doing _written work._

Whatever; if a written exam is what I have to do to pass this exam and become a chuunin, then so be it.

I'll do anything to gain respect at my village.

Sighing, I stare at the wood as the papers are being passed out. As minutes pass, and only the scratching of pens (mine not included; I'm waiting. What for? Hmm…it's a secret.) is heard, Rika's voice echoes in my mind.

_Finished._

_Finally. It took a while…what are the answers?_

_Impatient, are we?_

_RIKA!!_

_OK, OK. _The answers to the test echo in my head, and I write them down.

_Done? _

_Yup. Thanks._

_No problem._

And she's gone.

I turn my paper over, set my pen on top of it, and lean back in my chair, closing my eyes.

_Wind whistles in my ears as I rush past, jumping from tree limb to tree limb. We need to get there fast; this was life or death-_

_-And suddenly, we're there, guards surrounding us, voices echoing._

"_You're alive."_

'_He didn't kill you?"_

"_We weren't there," She replies, and I look at her, my flesh and blood._

"_You're alive, thank god! GO in hiding-get away-"_

"_Sia. Rika. Don't come back until your fifteen."_

'_Why not?" She demands._

'_It's for the better."_

'_But-"_

'_It's OK, Rika. We'll go," I say, looking him in the eye._

'_Good."_

My eyes fly open. When was the last time I'd dreamt about that?

My subconscious was telling me something.

Now, if only I knew how to listen.

_Rika._

The test had been easy.

Now came the watching.

My eyes darted around the room, lids lowered, glancing under my lids.

The brown-haired male next to me finished soon after me, and decided to also people watch.

Naruto was way in front; next to him was a female with navy-blue hair. Sakura sat two rows behind him; she also, I noted with surprise, was finished. _Hmm. Smartie._

Sasuke sat five rows behind Sakura, two rows in front of Rika, who was one row and to the left of me. Hennan was sitting behind me.

The minutes wore on. People got kicked out for cheating. And then, the procter-his name was…OK so I don't remember his name. I'm not good with them!-said that it was time for the tenth question. If you got it wrong, you wouldn't be able to EVER take the chuunin exams again. You could quit now, if you liked.

Several people quit. They're teams got kicked out with them. Slowly Naruto raised his hand, then slammed it back now.

I couldn't exactly hear him, since I wasn't really paying attention, but he said something about "Never giving up-becoming Hokage-that's my nindo-".

GAG.

I've never been one for nindos. I don't believe in them. Itachi took that from me.

My fists tightened as the procter announced that we had all passed the first test.

_Dead silence._

"Umm…what?" Someone asked stupidly. I think it was Sia.

Yeah, it was Sia.

The procter cleared his throat and began to explain what the whole first test was about.

'…seeing how well you could cheat without getting caught…testing your ability to spy in enemy territories…"

_Blah blah blah. _I already knew all this.

I didn't need to be reminded. It was something a ninja should know _from birth._

OK, maybe not from birth, but whatever.

Just when I was about ready to stab the procter so he would shut up, the window broke and in came a purple-haired woman with a big banner.

"I'm Anko and I'll be your procter for the second exam!"

The first procter sweatdropped. "You're early, Anko. Again."

"Not my fault, Ibiki."

Ibiki? What kind of name was that?

"You've gone soft. This is a big group."

'No, we just have a superb group this year."

"We'll see…I guarantee you, they'll be cut, at least, in half by the time I'm done with them."

…I think this would be a good time to gulp.

…That's not my job, though. It's Sia's.

_Sia._

The procter, Anko, stopped explaining to us about the forest of death and turned around to face us.

"I expect to see all of you here tomorrow sharp and early! You're dismissed!"

_Ugh. Great. _Stuck in a forest with people who could possibly kill me…? Not my favorite thing.

Then again, tomorrow I'd finally get to show everyone my skills.

Whoever crossed my path would be dead, thirty seconds.

OK, so I exaggerate.

I'm just excited.

* * *

The sun woke me up.

That, and Rika snoring.

…She needs to learn to shut UP!

I rolled out of bed, NOT falling on the floor this time…

I WIN!

"Rika, get up!" I yelled from the bathroom. "We need to get to the Forest of Death!"

"Someone's gonna die today," Rika mumbled, grabbing her outfit from the closet and joining me in the bathroom. "Not going to be me either."

'Same here," I flashed her a smile. "Now…c'mon…let's get going…I want to see what everyone can do."

"OK," She replied, seeming a little out of it. I tilted my head at her. I started to ask what was wrong, but shut my mouth.

_Best not go there. _

The door shut behind us, and we started down the wooden stairs.

_End A/N: ...OK, it was short, and I don't think it was my best work. -sigh- ...Anyways, we'll keep writing, so keep reading. AND don't forget to review...you know how Nightmare is about those things...wait, you don't? Well, I'll try my best to make sure she refrains from biting your heads off._

_REVIEW!_

_NO_

_FLAMES!_

_Ja ne, _

_Maybelle _**and **Nightmare


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello everyone. I'm sorry that there was such a loooooong gap between last chapter and this chapter. We've had this typed for a while, but haven't got the chance to get together to look at it and edit it, so I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes (that said, if you notice an editing error or a spelling mistake, please let us know so we can fix it). I woke Maybelle up today by calling her to let her know in advance that i was coming over and that we were GOING TO POST THIS, DAMMIT! She got pissed at me...oh well. HERE IS A CHAPTER THAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!

Teh Awesome Disclaimer: Neither Maybelle or Nightmare owns anything really relating to Naruto. SO BACK OFF!

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Uchiha Four**_

**Chapter Five.**

_Rika._

When we reached the entrance to the Forest of Death, we noticed we were one of the first teams there. The other one was that red-headed male and his team.

Gently playing with a loose string of my hair, I study the forest-or what I can see of it-carefully, thoroughly.

'Rika," Sia says.

"Hai?"

"Do you feel it?"

"Yeah," I say, absentmindedly rubbing my right shoulder, massaging it.

_Why now, of all times??_

Sia is also rubbing her shoulder. Hennan looks extremely worried. I shake my head at him. "We're FINE," I say. He looks at both of us, and then nods.

"If you say so. But-"

'Yeah, yeah, yeah, we know," Sia rolls her eyes. "Be CAREFUL."

That's when I notice that the red-haired guy is staring at Sia.

I growl, just barely, but it's enough to catch his attention, and he smirks at me.

I narrow my eyes in warning.

His smirk grows, and he turns his head away.

_Jerk._

"Rika? You OK?"

* * *

_Sia__._

"I'm fine," She says, not fine at all.

I raise an eyebrow at her. She does the same thing.

The tension between the two of us grows, and Hennan now looks like hes about ready to kill us both.

Then she laughs. "You got me Sia. I'm just…worried. That's all."

"Oh. OK."

She smiles.

By now everyone has arrived, and Anko, our proctor, has called for attention. She's yelling out things and I have no idea what she's saying.

I whisper to Rika, "I'm confused."

"Don't be."

"…Whatever."

Then she beckons everyone forward, one team at a time, giving us our scrolls.

"…So we have to go find the other one," I say.

"Yup," Rika confirms as we're handed a earth scroll. We walk to an entrance and wait for the call.

Hennan opens his mouth.

'IF you two get carried away…we have to kill them. No witnesses 'til the third exam."

"Same goes for you, buddy,' Rika jokes, punching him lightly. He glares lightly.

"I know…but I'm probably going to be the only sane one, so…don't kill me."

"We never would,' I say.

Hennan opens his mouth again, but Rika elbows him harshly. "yup. Never, Hennan."

Hennan frowns. "Hmmm," He says.

I glance at both of them, a little confused. WHAT are they talking about? I feel so out of the loop.

* * *

_Rika._

I bit my lip, still glancing at Hennan as we wait for the gates to open. I can't believe he almost told her…we'd both agreed it was ABSOLUTELY NESSCESSARY to not tell Sia unless the circumstances disagreed.

Sigh. He almost slipped! I'd have to keep a closer eye on him.

Sia knows we're not telling her something. Her eyes are narrow, and she's about to say something-

But the gates swing open, beating her to it.

Hennan sighs with relief.

"Let's go," He says.

My eyes are throbbing. My Sharingan wants to release SO bad…

"Yes,' I reply quietly. "Let's."

We walk into the dangerous forest as the gates swing quietly shut behind us.

We look at each other, nod, and vanish in the blink of an eye.

_There's work to be done._

* * *

_Sia._

The wind ruffles through my hair as I jump from one branch to another, reading my surroundings.

I jump down on the ground, turn around-

-and duck a kunai that comes sailing toward me.

My opponent grins. "A girl from Dark Forest…yummy. I hope you don't mind if I-"

'Don't touch me," I say, my eyes darkening and the wind picking up around us.

"Ooooooh, you're one of 'em!" He chuckles. "Good, good, just what I was-"

He cuts himself off, running toward me.

_No._

I can't tell if I said that out loud or not, but I lean toward him, grab his outstretched arm, and pin him down on the ground, yanking the kunai away from him easily.

"Don't," I say cheerfully, even though my aura is the complete opposite. "You don't want to die now, do you-Oh, wait. That's gonna happen anyways."

The kunai begins to glow. "That _tickles_. _I'd suggest you _stop."

He doesn't reply. The kunai keeps glowing as he concentrates.

"Hmmm…is this supposed to burn me? Well, _let's find out_." I plunge it into his chest.

He screams, a high pitched noise that makes me want to cover my ears.

He begins to melt, revealing another figure underneath. He grins at me. "hey," He says. "You've gotten strong-"

"YOU!" I scream, and twist the kunai in his chest. Chakra begins to stab his chest.

He smiles one more time.

Then he's dead…

…And his comrades fall into place.

I can't tell what's happening next, but I find myself standing in blood, a circle of bodies surrounding me, a voice…or a noise…whispering in my head, and a heaven scroll in my hand.

Something twists in my own chest. A scream erupts out of nowhere, and my eyes shut.

I collapse onto the ground.

_No…not again…_

Unable to stop myself, I submit my body to the changes they are undergoing.

There's a blur in my line of vision, and I see red and black.

_Rika…you're here. Again…why…do you always save me…? Why can't I save you?_

"No-! Sia, hold on!" She screams. "HENNAN! HENNAN!"

And suddenly he's there, and the pain in my chest is washed over by pain in my shoulder.

Everything is black.

* * *

_Rika._

I bit my lip nervously. "Is she going to be OK?"

"She'll be fine," Hennan says. "She just overdid it."

"Hmm," I say.

He looks at me.

"Relax Rika."

"…I didn't know that she would go that insane," I say. "I proposed the split up…"

"And it worked," Hennan interrupts me, glaring. "She got us a scroll."

"It was like before, Hennan. It was like before."

He says nothing.

Doesn't try to deny it.

Because…

…He knows it's true.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_End A/N: I apologize. I really do...I went and looked back over the chuunin exams (ish) and stuff to get a feel on what should happen...and then we just didn't have time... It's NOT Nightmare's fault. I blame myself (I really am such a procrastinator). Hopefully all of ya who read this will review because we got ONE review last chapter. After we post this, we're going to spend the rest of the day writing more chapters. PLEASE don't be mad, and review, darnit!_

_Peace,_

_Maybelle_

**_Ja ne,_**

**_Maybelle-And-Nightmare_**


End file.
